


Ostrich

by misura



Category: Now You See Me (2013), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Timelines, M/M, One Night Stands, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merritt met Charles. (At Oxford, mildly intoxicated.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ostrich

Merritt wouldn't say he gets picked up by people who've seen his show a lot - a gentleman never kisses and tells, after all, even if he'd like to state for the record that it's been a very long time indeed since he's been the one doing the picking up. It happens, though, on occasion.

Oxford's full of stuffy, British people (the two are, in fact, not mutually inclusive) and the show's only a moderate success, but there's some bright-eyed, good-looking guy who walks up to Merritt, after, babbling about the color of his eyes, and one thing leads to another, and another thing eventually leads to the two of them, naked, in Merritt's hotel room.

It's a highly satisfactory state of affairs, really, right until the guy asks, _"Can you hear me?"_ without using his mouth - which is good, in the sense that it means his mouth is free for other things, but also kind of bad, because ... well.

Maybe 'bad' is not a term that applies, actually. Merritt's spent a fair portion of his life ignoring his problems until they went away - it hasn't worked on his brother yet, but given time, he has high hopes for that particular situation working itself out, too.

_"I really do want to know rather badly, I'm afraid."_

Merritt regards it as a bit of an art, really. So many people fail to ignore their problems, which makes it that much easier for people like him to pick up on them. Plus, what's the use in worrying?

Better by far to live in the moment, to seize what life offers you, be it a perfect opportunity for a spot of blackmail or a very attractive sex partner who for some reason gets his voice stuck in your head.

_"Mr McKinney?"_

"Merritt." Typically British: addressing someone by their last name even when you're having sex with them. " 'less you want me to start calling you 'Mr Xavier'."

_"Oh, marvelous. You did hear me. But yes, please do call me 'Charles'."_

"Right you are."

_"I don't suppose there's any chance you might reply in kind?"_

"What kind of cad do you take me for, eh?" Merritt feels faintly offended.

_"I meant - never mind. Can I just say how utterly brilliant it is to meet you?"_

"Same here, I'm sure," Merritt says, almost meaning it, in that one moment.


End file.
